Airport Girl
by zagoorian athena
Summary: Sasuke: Naruto thought that I walked away from a potential girlfriend; actually, I walked away with a small scrap of paper in my pocket with the words 'Airport girl' and her number written neatly on it. /SasuSaku. AU. One-shot./


**Author's Note: **HOHOHO. I know I promised a lot of stories during my summer break, but Trigonometry isn't as applicable to love as I thought it would be. Bwahaha! So here I am, in the middle of trying to learn Organic Chemistry and Biology in one semester, with a brand new story based from my classmate's own experience with his own Airport Girl. (insert applause from excited readers) Oh, and I have a new story coming up so watch out for it (in a few months. Hahaha!) :)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all related characters do not belong to me.

**Warnings: **AU.

* * *

**Airport Girl**

_By Zagoorian Athena_

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"Hey, teme."

"What now, dobe?"

"Look over there! Hot chick at one o' clock," Uzumaki Naruto excitedly said, pointing at something somewhere.

"Whatever," I nonchalantly replied to my retarded best friend.

Naruto just kept nudging me, telling me to look at this supposed 'hot chick' that he claims he would hit on if only he didn't have a girlfriend.

"And being the _awesome_ best friend that I am, I'm telling you to _look at her_," he continued, along with his constant poking.

We were currently at the airport in Suna, waiting for our plane to arrive so that we could go back to Konoha from our class field trip. Bored as I was, I just kept my earphones on, itching to put the volume on full blast just so that I wouldn't be able to hear Naruto's loudness.

I looked anywhere but the area he kept pestering me to look at, not caring about the girl the dobe set his eyes on.

"Hn," I grunted, hoping that it would make it through his thick skull that I would rather not stare at some random girl that's probably not even up to my standards.

Yeah, I have standards—deal with it.

"I'll leave you alone if you just look at her," offered Naruto with a cheeky grin, standing in front of me so that I'd listen to him.

_Anything to make him shut up_, I thought. _I'll just glance real quick and go back to my solitude._

Turning my head towards where that girl was supposed to be sitting at, I took a peek, and went back to looking the other way. However, my brain registered something pink where said girl's hair was supposed to be and I became curious.

Doing a double take, I peered back at her and I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat.

**(Normal POV)**

Seventeen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke was known to be a stoic guy. He hardly ever showed any emotion (besides anger and irritation) and regarded most women as a bane to his existence, always shooting down confessions of love for him.

Recently, their class had gone on a field trip to Suna and after a week of sweating like pigs due to the hot weather in 'that wretched sandy place' (as Naruto often grumbled when he was pissed at how sand was getting into his underwear), they were all currently waiting at the pre-departure area waiting for their 4:05 plane that would take them back to Konoha.

After an hour of waiting, Naruto got bored and stopped playing with his PSP, twisting his head around for some 'sightseeing'. That's when he spotted sixteen-year-old Haruno Sakura—sitting by herself a few rows away from them, reading a book with no apparent company.

With a plan formulating in his head, Naruto thus decided that he'd try to hook her up with his best friend.

A few nudges and an offer to not bother him for the rest of the trip later, the blonde managed to get the Uchiha to look at her, amused when he saw that after the raven-haired teen took a quick glance, he actually whipped his head back up to look at the pink-haired girl again.

And to add more to his enjoyment, Uchiha Sasuke was _staring_ at her. To think that everyone regarded Sasuke as some emotionless bastard!

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I gaped—yes _gaped_—at her for quite some time before I heard the dobe snicker beside me and turned to glare at him for seeing me look stupid over a girl.

Naruto stopped snickering but kept his wide grin on. "Why don't you talk to her?" he suggested (and I swear I could hear mockery in his voice).

"No thanks," I replied.

"Come on, you know you want to!"

"No," I said firmly.

"You lousy teme. Why don't you just go up to her and say hi? Prove to us that you don't have a stick shoved up your ass!"

"But I don't _have_ a stick shoved up my ass, idiot," I countered with my eyebrows drawn together in irritation.

"Then go talk to her!" he said with a hard push that got me to stand up.

Looking back at the retard I call my best friend, I glanced back at the (beautiful, angelic, stunning, gorgeous) girl, ran a hand through my hair, and walked up to her with an exasperated sigh at how the dobe managed to put me in this situation.

With my back towards Naruto, though, my lips curved up to form a smirk in anticipation of talking to my target.

**(Sakura's POV)**

_This is why I hate travelling alone_, I thought as I absently flipped the page of the book I was pretending to read.

As I continued skimming over the words, my light was suddenly blocked by someone in front of me. Pissed, I glanced up to see cold obsidian eyes staring back.

Whoever that fucked-up dude was, he just smirked arrogantly as I raised an eyebrow at him with an annoyed frown on my face.

_What's this dude's problem?_

I opened my mouth to tell him off for blocking my light, but he cut me off by extending his hand towards me.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the bastard said.

And in all honesty, I wouldn't have even answered back if he wasn't _freaking _hot.

"Haruno Sakura," I replied with a shy smile.

**(Normal POV)**

"Way to go, teme," muttered a highly amused Naruto as he snickered to himself at how his best friend was finally showing interest in a girl.

A few minutes later, their plane arrived and Sasuke walked back up to them to gather his handheld baggage and board the plane.

"Sooooo… about airport girl…" started the blue-eyed boy who was really curious at how things went.

Sasuke just ignored him and fell in line along with the rest of his class.

With slight frustration at his friend's lack of willingness to share his secrets with his best friend, Naruto was about to believe that Sasuke wasn't even remotely interested in the girl except that he saw the latter glancing back to where the pink-haired girl was seated moments ago. Realization dawned on his face and so he continued forward with a spring to his every step, not knowing that said girl actually heard the nickname he had christened her with.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

_Let's see… 23C… 23C…_

I continued along the aisle of the plane until I found my designated seat along with a blotch of pink right beside it.

Widening my eyes in surprise before smirking at how lucky I was, I put my stuff in the overhead baggage compartment and cleared my throat to get the attention of the girl who was busy fumbling with her seatbelt.

She looked up with confusion but upon realizing it was me, smiled a dazzling smile, happiness showing clearly in her eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she greeted.

_God, _the way she said my name made my stomach do flips.

"Hey," I casually greeted back, pretending that her smile didn't affect the way my brain functioned.

I looked back at where I knew Naruto was seated after buckling myself in, only to see a wide grin from him and two thumbs up. Hell, even Kakashi, our teacher in-charge, was suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

All I could do was groan and face-palm myself at how infuriatingly embarrassing they were. The girl beside me turned to me at this and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah," I replied as the airplane continued depressurizing and the flight attendants closed the overhead compartments.

And for the whole duration of the 2-hour flight, all I did was listen to the stories of the (adorably) talkative Haruno Sakura.

Later, the plane finally landed at Konoha and we eventually had to part ways; she grabbed her stuff from the conveyer belt, turned to me, and waved goodbye before walking off toward the exit.

I watched her saunter away as Kakashi handed out our baggage claim stubs. I got my stuff, grunted a quick goodbye to the others, and strode off to the airport's parking lot with Naruto.

"So what was her name?" the dobe merrily asked me, still not letting the topic go.

I shrugged in reply, not really wanting to share anything with the loudmouth.

The ramen freak beside me stopped grinning and stopped in his tracks, thinking that my shrug meant 'no'.

But being Naruto, he only kept asking about her, not believing that 'I let the opportunity of getting myself a girlfriend who was willing to put up with my bastard-ness go' even as we hopped into the car waiting to take us to our respective homes.

Glancing outside the window when he finally dropped the subject and succumbed to jetlag, I smirked once more at myself. Naruto thought that I walked away from a potential girlfriend; actually, I walked away with a small scrap of paper in my pocket with the words 'Airport girl' and her number written neatly on it.

* * *

**A/N: **The ending was modified from the actual story because my classmate is a loser and hasn't made a move on his airport girl. Boohoo to classmate. Hahahaha. Review, please? :)


End file.
